


Angel and Devil

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [72]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the side he showed Arthur. And the side he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Devil

“My father thinks sorcerers have the devil in them,” Arthur murmured with a chuckle. He felt Merlin’s head tilt up from where it was resting on his chest, Arthur’s fingers carding gently through his hair.

“And you don’t?”

“You know I don’t. I mean, look at you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Arthur frowned at the indignant tone to Merlin’s voice. Something told him he had just said the wrong thing. He tried to gesture to how they were lying – cuddling together after Merlin had ridden him until they had both come with shouts of pleasure. They were curled up in each other, relaxed and calm.

“You’re, you know, you.”

“You don’t think I can be devilish if I want to be, do you?”

Arthur swallowed, his body betraying the thoughts suddenly flashing through his mind. Merlin seemed to sense this. Before Arthur could react, he had been thrown out of the bed and held against the wall with powerful magic. He could feel it constricting him against the stone-work. Merlin rose slowly from the bed, a click of his fingers dressing him in all black even while his eyes burned.

“There is something you need to understand about me, Arthur,” he said quietly, his voice dangerously low. Arthur opened his mouth to respond, only to cry out when it felt like thousands of sharp fingernails were dragging themselves over his torso. Managing to glance down, Arthur saw that numerous tiny cuts were appearing on his body.

“What-?” He gasped, only to break off when the phantom hand suddenly wrapped around his cock. The magic squeezed hard and Arthur whimpered.

“You don’t think I’m capable because I’ve never let you believe that,” Merlin continued, his voice dark. “But you’re wrong. You’re making assumptions based on the fact that I love you. If you ever betrayed me, if you did anything to hurt me, I would make your life hell. Do you understand?”

“Merlin-,” Arthur had no idea what he was going to say. This wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with, this wasn’t the Merlin he knew. But the shivers running down his spine, the arousal flowing through his veins made him realise he was wrong. This _was_ Merlin, this was the Merlin their enemies saw.

“Presumptions need to be punished,” Merlin said, sitting in Arthur’s chair as if it was the throne and he was the prince, not Arthur. His eyes pulsed and Arthur fell from the wall. He didn’t have the time to regain his balance, however, before he was dragged across the room. Before he knew it, he was over Merlin’s lap.

“Never again judge someone just on the side they have shown you,” Merlin growled, his hand slapping down on Arthur’s exposed buttocks and thighs. Arthur gasped, but the magic was holding him still again and there was nothing he could do to escape Merlin’s grip. The warlock continued to spank him as if he was a disobedient child. It hurt so badly, and felt so good. Arthur felt himself hardening despite himself. He was helpless to resist, nor did he want to. Merlin chuckled, low and deep in the back of his throat and his hand lingered on the next slap.

This time, Arthur yelled when he felt a finger probing him. The magic wouldn’t let him press back. Merlin seemed to know what he wanted, a spell rolling from his lips. Arthur felt the invisible hand ghost across his balls but he had no idea what it had done. He didn’t think about it more; Merlin was crooking his finger and making him see stars.

His lover was relentless. Merlin wouldn’t let him move and just casually added another finger every time he thought that Arthur could handle it. It didn’t take long before Arthur was sobbing with need and realising what the spell had done.

“Merlin, let me come!” he tried to order, but his voice came out as high and thready. Merlin wasn’t letting him have his release.

“Why?” The warlock asked casually, sounding as if he didn’t care. The magic holding Arthur still was lifted and the prince found himself wriggling, trying to get Merlin to take him deeper. Finally, Merlin moved but it wasn’t to give Arthur what he wanted. Instead, it was just to bend the helpless-to-resist prince over the edge of the table before taking him hard and fast. Arthur almost screamed with need and that seemed to be what Merlin was waiting for. Suddenly, he could come, and he did so. With such intensity that the world went white for a long moment.

When he came back to his sense, Arthur realised he was leaning against Merlin with the warlock gently cleaning him up. The man pressed a kiss to Arthur’s sweaty forehead.

“I may be your guardian angel, my love. And your father might have very extreme reactions when it comes to magic. But never believe for an instant that I don’t have the ability to make people’s live hell. I didn’t mean what I said; I would never hurt you. But if someone else tried to harm you in any way, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Merlin’s words were quick and hasty and he almost sounded close to tears. Arthur knew why. He knew Merlin had never wanted to show him that side of him, he had wanted to try and keep his innocence. But Arthur had needed to see it – he had needed to know there was a side to his love he hadn’t yet seen. Now he had witnessed it, he accepted it.

And in accepting it, Arthur thought he might have just fallen a little bit more in love. Twisting in Merlin’s grip, he leaned up and kissed him. As he deepened the kiss, he guided Merlin back until they were spread across the floor.

“Now it’s my turn to be the devil,” he murmured, bending Merlin’s legs up to his chest. The warlock only grinned invitingly.


End file.
